Barre Adan Shire Hiiraale
Barre Adan Shire ( , ), also known as Barre Hiiraale, Barre "Hirale" Aden Shire, or Abdikadir Adan Shire, is a former Minister of Defense of the Somali Transitional Federal Government (TFG). He was previously the TFG Minister for National Reconstruction and Resettlement. Hiiraale was also the Chairman of the now defunct Juba Valley Alliance, which controlled Southern and Southwestern Somalia, including the nation's third-largest city, the strategic port town of Kismayo. During his time in office, Hiiraale presided over the country's largest autonomous area, as well as commanding an extensive militia. Biography Barre Hiiraale was born in Geladin, which today is part of the Ogaden region in Ethiopia. He later moved to neighbouring Abudwak in the Galgadud region of Somalia, and from there on to Mogadishu for secondary school. For his post-secondary education, Hiiraale attended the prestigious United States Military Academy at West Point.Somalia: Current Conditions and Prospects for a Lasting Peace That scholarship and patronage were part of Cold War-era treaties signed by Mogadishu and Washington in exchange for Washington's use of naval facilities in the coastal Somali cities of Kismayo, Mogadishu, and Berbera. Hiiraale returned to Somalia with a degree in Military Science, as well as Political Relations in military warfare. Somali Civil War In the years of the Somali Civil War, he served as the commander of the Somali National Front (SNF). Under Col. Hirale's command, the SNF defeated the forces of Mohamed Farah Aidid and his USC in the Gedo region. The SNF then took control of Kismayo and the Lower Jubba region with the defeat and ousting of Mohammed Said Hersi "Morgan" and his SRRC Allied militias composed of the Ogaden SPM, the Harti SSDF, and the Rahanweyn RRA. Juba Valley Alliance He was chairman of the Juba Valley Alliance (Isbahaysiga Dooxada Jubba), which declared autonomy from the rest of Somalia in 1998, and controlled Kismayo and the Juba Valley until the defeat of his forces by the ICU in 2006. On August 6, 2001, after 10 days of heavy fighting in a battle involving 40 technicals and 1,000 militiamen, the JVA took the town of Jilib from the SRRC.Simultaneous Heavy Fightings Erupt in Somalia People's Daily With hopes to end the violence, Col. Hirale participated in the Somali Reconciliation Conference, held in Eldoret, Kenya, in 2002.SOMALIA: Interview with Barre Adan Shire, chairman of the Juba Valley Alliance (JVA) IRIN Transitional Federal Government Col. Hirale serves as Defense Minister in Somalia's Transitional Federal Government. In November 2005, he was instrumental in making a compromise proposal to help establish the TFG.Rival lawmakers resolve to end rifts with Somali government Xinhua, November 15, 2005 He suffered the loss of Kismayo in September 2006,Somalia's Islamists Resume Their Momentum and Embark on a Diplomatic Path PINR and further defeat during ICU's takeover of the Juba Valley in October 2006.War Clouds Loom over Somalia as Military Fronts Open Up Amid a Flurry of Diplomacy PINR On October 14, his wife was arrested in Kismayo, along with a number of other women.Somalia Islamists arrest women, incl. defense minister’s wife Garowe Online He regrouped his forces in Gedo region, and successfully lead the counterattacking TFG forces, who, alongside Ethiopian troops, won successive battles during December 2006, eventually forcing the ICU back to Mogadishu, where, on December 29, the TFG and Ethiopian forces took Mogadishu. Retaking the Juba Valley On December 29, 2006, TFG forces under Defense Minister (and former head of the Juba Valley Alliance) Barre Adan Shire Hiiraale entered Bu'aale, approximately 150 km north of Kismayo.Ethiopia-Somalia forces seize control of southern Buale city SomaliNet Ethiopian jets continued to patrol over Jilib,Somali prime minister arrives to cheers in Mogadishu Associated Press and a column of 15 tanks was reported heading towards Bu'aale and Jilib. The Islamic militia reportedly mined the road to Jilib.Somali PM enters Mogadishu, crowds line route Reuters Battle of Jilib On December 31, 2006, the Battle of Jilib determined the control of the approaches to Kismayo. The result of the battle was the retaking of Kismayo on January 1, 2007, which was abandoned by ICU forces. Peace Building On December 31, 2006, the Defense minister and his army confronted two opposing militias who were disputing the control of a vehicle left behind. Apparently, upon the Defense minister approaching them, they both united their guns towards the Defense minister and his army, forcing them to defend themselves. The casualties reported numbered 10 for the combined militia and 2 for the Defense minister. Pardon Offered to Islamists On January 2, 2007, in Kismayo, Col. Hiiraale offered an amnesty to former members of the ICU forces. He also spoke about the strength of the new government: "You have heard a lot of times that the transitional government is weak... But I will confirm to you that the national army are in control of all regions in the country - east, centre and south."Somalia's PM: Islamic fighters scattered, major fighting likely over Canadian Press Arrest by Ethiopia On May 3, 2011, it was reported Barre Hirale was arrested by Ethiopian forces near Dolow, in the Gedo region, but was released shortly.Ethiopia Detains Former Somali Defense Minister References Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Somalian military leaders Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:Members of the Transitional Federal Parliament Category:Government ministers of Somalia Category:Somali National Front politicians